Darkened Moon: The Move, New Town, New Life
by jacobxslenena
Summary: This is new updated version of my already in progress which I deleted


I glared angrily at the back of my dad's head followed by a sigh.

"Sweet heart, you know Julie and I have been planning on moving in together for quite some time now, besides we're married." Your father added, as he squinted through his glasses trying to read his sloppy handwriting scribbled on the side of a box.

"I know, it's not that I don't like Julie, she would make a great mother I just don't want to leave Italy…_not for anyone_" I replied mumbling the last part.

"I know it's tough but I still get to travel with my job, and you can visit your friends during the summer months." He said trying to reassure me.

My dad had his own television show, it was like the discovery channel meets the nature channel, he went around exploring rare animals, and different tribes/villages/people all over the world, he took photos, and stayed with them for several months at a time, I love my father with all my heart, he just recently got remarried which isn't a bad thing, I mean he's not like some hideous monster, He was an Italian man naturally, He had dark curly untamed hair, with specks of grey here and there, His eyes were a surprisingly unnatural grey color which runs on his side of the family. He had a five o'clock shadow; he could never quite get a beard. He was tall about six feet even; his voice was smooth, and sweet with a hint of authority behind it. He had slight muscular build due to his job he kind of had to stay in shape; he also is a huge soccer fan. We were moving from our home in Volterra, Italy to a Forks, Washington which I didn't mind to much, since my late mother was from there, she died shortly after I was born, and from there on out it's only been me and my father he didn't talk about my mother too much because he's still sore about her dying, but if I do have an question about her he'll tell me most of the things I want to know. He even managed to find a few pictures of her holding me when I was a baby and a few of when she and my father got married, and were dating. My father wasn't into pictures. He later met my stepmother Julie Carter in California while he was photographing something. Julie wasn't a bad woman in fact she's great.

"Dad what are you doing?" I finally asked.

"I'm trying to remember what box I packed my camera and other gear in so I can mark it fragile." He whined.

"You're such a baby, it's already in Forks, and it's the first thing we sent over to the States." I reminded him.

"Ah, thanks I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled.

"You'd probably go nuts." I commented

After an extremely long flight we finally landed in Forks, I wasn't happy it was _**right**_ at the beginning of the school year, which was bad I didn't want to be the "new girl" on the first day of school. But Julie thought it would be a good idea so I could make friends. Our new house was extremely small compared to our old one back in Italy. This one was small and brick, with decent sized porch, much of Forks was green, very green. It was alright I guessed. The only High School wasn't too far from my house my dad promised he'd look for me a durable car so I wouldn't be "embarrassed" by having my parents driving me to school. The moving truck was already at our house I didn't have too many things so my unpacking didn't take that long. Julie greeted us when we came in, for someone who lived in California she didn't tan very well, she was thin with shoulder length brown hair, that was thick, she had deep chocolate eyes, and a bit of a goofy smile. She was kindergarten teacher here she and I were about the same height I was about an inch shorter. She was sweet, and I had to admit an excellent cook. I was often surprised how this small mousy woman could whip up a meal. The evening passed by quickly and I head off to bed. The next morning I woke up the temperature had dropped dramatically due to the rain last night, I took a shower and dried off, I got dressed in my bedroom, I looked at my outfit I'd chosen in my full body length mirror. Staring back at me was a girl about 5'6" with a slight hourglass figure, with an athletic build, even though I was gosh awful at sports. I had a stupid heart shaped face which I hated, my lips were full, my eyes which were my favorite feature were a vibrant grey, green color, my hair came down to my lower back it was thick and took on the curly untamed style of my father's. I slipped on a long sleeve white shirt, with some dark grey pants, and my favorite _Paramore_ varsity jacket, followed by a thicker heavier hoodie, I slipped on some old shoes and left my hair untamed with all of its lovely natural curls. My father who'd already gone to work left a note, to take his car, and I could hear my stepmother stirring upstairs.

"I'm leaving!"I shouted up to her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Alright, drive safe!" She yelled back. Her voice was so small even when yelling a simple goodbye.

I went out the garage, sitting in its place was a brand new all black sports car, my father just bought, he was a secret car fanatic, but then in again in Italy we always were known for driving the fastest cars, and he and I quote, "Could not leave his baby." behind, and he didn't for me it was overly flashy, it was all black, with other guy features I could care less about, how did I know it was overly flashy, well back in Italy as soon as my father brought the thing home every guy in our neighborhood started naming things and parts on the car that I never even heard of and my father responded in guy car lingo all it astounding features. I slipped in the car fiddling with the radio, and made my way to school, as I pulled into the parking lot I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I shrank into the now hot leather seats. I could hear the bell ring and could tell the students were hesitant to go inside and were dying to see just who was in this brand new vehicle. After the parking lot was close to empty with the exception of the three people which was a girl with brown hair that came to her back, a very pale boy with dark brown hair that looked a lot like bed head to me, he was quite handsome but looked extremely pissed off, and another boy who looked native American with long ebony hair that came pass his shoulders. The girl said her goodbyes to the Native American boy, who looked somewhat sad to be released from her hug. I quickly slipped out the car slinging my book bag over my shoulder, The boy turned in my direction as he was leaving he stopped for a moment then quickly proceeded to his motorcycle. I then quickly walked to pass the girl and the boy who protectively placed an arm around her waist.

"_Jealous much?"_ I thought to myself. After a few days of school, I finally had a "clique." With a boy named Tyler Crowley, a girl named Lauren Mallory who had silvery blonde hair who apparently can't stand the sight of me for, reasons I could care less about. Followed by an overly helpful boy named Mike Newtown he was sort of cute with a baby like features, he wore his hair blonde hair in neat little spikes, along with a girl named Jessica Stanley who is overly interested in popularity and everyone's personal lives, she talks way too much, and has dark curly hair. Then there's a girl Angela Newton I think her name is, she's tall, shy, quiet and very nice, I absolutely think she's one of the very few normal people here, and that I can actually stand to be around. She has light brown hair and soft brown eyes. Then there's Eric Yorkie, who is a bit strange, and seems to know every detail about this school, and is on the school paper. I've also made friends with the ever so popular Bella Swan, and her boyfriend. Bella is very pale with brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face, her boyfriend Edward Cullen is also interesting he's charming, polite, determined, and very stubborn. He also has angular—high cheekbones, strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full lips. His hair, which is always messy, retains the unusual bronze shade, Edward is 6'2", and has a slender but muscular body. During lunch I took my usual seat next to Bella, as Mike, Eric, and Tyler fought for the empty seat on my right.


End file.
